Sauvage
by Eava
Summary: UA -Inspiré des mythes d'Avalon- Antoine est un humain. Un humain normal. Puis un humain amoureux. Et un humain en fuite.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! C'est partit pour une fic à chapitres, je ne promet rien sur le rythme de publication, je vais essayer d'être plutôt régulière. Mes inspirations sont LA DROGUE ! oui mais pas que… Elle est très inspirée des mythes d'Avalon.

Disclamer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut ainsi que tout les autres qui ne sont pas encore mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas (encore, bientôt je l'espère…). Je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange un desdites personnes.

Bonne lecture ! Aé'.

Sauvage

Tapis dans les hautes herbes entres deux grands rochers de pierres grises constellées de petits coussins de mousse verte et violette où naissait à quelques rares endroits de petites clochettes bleues que faisait tinter le vent, une touffe de cheveux bruns se faisait discrète. Quelques pas plus loin, à portée de regard, se tenais un groupe de nymphes, toutes dénudées, se lavant sous une cascade d'eau claire et limpide. S'avançant prudemment, Antoine fis craquer une branche. Les cinq demoiselles prirent peur et sautèrent dans l'eau où elles se fondirent, ne faisant qu'un avec celle-ci. Le jeune homme se releva, déçu. Il n'avait pu les observer que peu de temps. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, avec leurs longs cheveux bruns et leurs grands yeux bleus. Il se retourna et partis.

Antoine était un jeune humain de seize ans plutôt solitaire. Il aimait passer du temps dans la forêt, regarder le ciel depuis la cime des arbres ou essayer d'observer les fées et les nymphes. Ces dernières étaient de splendides créatures très peureuses, vivant à demie-nues dans les eaux bouillonnantes proches de son village. Village qu'il regagnait hâtivement, ne voulant pas s'attirer le courroux de sa mère. Autour de lui, les feuilles des chênes prenaient des nuances orangées, la fin de l'été approchait. Dans quelques mois, se serrait les Grands Feux. Antoine avait conscience de l'importance de ces cérémonies et de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir y prendre part. En effet, les Grands Feux n'avait lieu qu'environ tous les vingt-cinq ans. Et seuls les garçons de plus de quinze ans pouvait y participer. Même si « devaient » serait le terme exact. Ils n'avaient pas le choix mais aucun ne s'en plaignait.

Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées, se remémorait les courbes des jeunes femmes épiées précédemment. Si sa génitrice l'apprenais, il se ferait sérieusement embobiné. **« Les Nymphes sont des filles de Mère Nature ! Tu leur doit le respect ! Plus qu'à n'importe quelle jeune demoiselle ! »** Antoine soupira. Il connaissait ce discours sur le bout des doigts. Il savait tout cela. Mais qu'importait ? Il en aurait une entre ses bras pour les Grands Feux et puis il rentrait à l'âge adulte, il était normal qu'il s'intéresse aux femmes et à leurs corps. Non ? Bien sur, sa mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler et le sermonnerait rudement pour avoir ce genre pensées.

Devant lui, une jeune blonde apparue : menue, le visage doux et les yeux gris. Elle était de petite taille et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui tombaient au bas des reins. Elle était belle et bien faite, gâtée par Mère Nature. Alice était souvent dans la lune, le regard toujours coincé entre deux pages d'un roman de cent vingt chapitres. Sa robe bleue dansait avec le vent autour d'elle dans des cercles irréguliers et dévoilait ses genoux recouverts d'un bas de soie noir qui ne la rendait que plus attirante aux yeux peu scrupuleux du jeune homme.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand elle l'apostropha. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, parlant des plans de bergamote des fermiers Breut qui étaient plus vigoureux que l'an passé et de la migration des fées qui avait commencée un peu plus tôt cette année. C'était bon signe disait-on, cela annonçait une période de grands changements.

Ils arrivèrent au village. C'était une centaine de maisons de terre et de paille, au pied des arbres. Les cahutes étaient organisées en cercle autour d'une petite place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine blanche immaculée. Y boire était sacré, cela signifiait le passage à l'âge adulte. On disait de l'eau qu'elle était très pure avec un léger goût sucré. Antoine n'y avais pas droit, il devait attendre l'hiver arrivant. Cette année là, ils seraient douze garçons et quinze filles dont Alice à fêter leur dix-septième anniversaire.

Il regagna sa maison où l'attendait ses parents. Il étaient fatigués, c'était la fin des grandes périodes de récoltes et le poids des longues journées passées les bras levés, à cueillir les fruits nouveaux se faisait sentir. La nuit tombait, la soupe du soir était déjà chaude et servie, les pommes cuisaient lentement dans la grande marmite, au dessus du feu de bois qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Sur la table, deux carafes : une première bleue ciel enroulée de fins dessins de feuilles de lierre et de vigne, faite en verre et une deuxième en bois juste poli, peu travaillé. Antoine se servit un verre d'eau de celle-ci, bientôt on pourrait la jeter. L'eau venait de la rivière, contrairement à celle que buvait ses parents, qui elle venait de la fontaine. Il passa la soirée avec eux.

Le brun n'avait rien d'un héros. Sa vie, sa famille, ses rares amis, tout était normal autour de lui. Il n'était pas orphelin ou adopté et ses journées étaient plutôt banales. Si cela aurait déplus à plus d'un, ne pas avoir la carrure ou la vie d'un demi-dieu allait très bien à Antoine qui voulait juste vivre tranquillement sans avoir à trop se soucier des autres ou de lui-même. Il mangea rapidement, ayant un appétit d'ogre et monta dans sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Demain il se lèverais avec le chant des premiers oiseaux, à l'aube. Il était l'apprentis du souffleur de verre et était déjà très doué. Il réalisait de belles pièces, détaillées et aussi fines que du cristal. Il croquait en premier lieu chaque vase, chaque verre. Ses dessins étaient justes, souvent décris comme parfaits. On disait de lui que l'élève avait dépassé le maitre.

Une fois dans son lit, il sortis quelques feuilles blanches et dessina les jeunes nymphes. Demain, il en ferait un vase, il pouvait déjà l'imaginer. Plutôt haut, des silhouettes féminines dansant le long des parois de verre. Leurs chevelures se mêlant pour n'en former plus qu'une qui formerait la poignée. Son maitre serait fier de lui.

En rangeant ses feuilles, il redécouvrit comme à chaque fois au milieu de ses brouillons une feuille plus terne, vieillit par les déjà quelques mois qu'elle avait passé avec les autres dessins. C'était une petite statuette, haute d'une trentaine de centimètres représentant la jolie Alice avec dans ses bras son fidèle chat. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit inconsciemment à battre plus fort, il comptait lui offrir mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Il rangea les feuilles et se mit sur le dos, fixant son plafond.

La belle blonde lui faisait tourner la tête depuis déjà quelques années et il hésitait à le lui dire. Il avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte mais l'image de la jeune fille c'était régulièrement imposée dans son esprit lors de ses pratiques en solitaire et en se promenant à ses côtés, il s'était vite avéré que son attirance n'était pas que physique. Il se retourna dans ses draps et après quelques temps à divaguer, il finit par s'endormir.

Hey ! Une review sinon… Tu es probablement quelqu'un de très occupé. Je suis très menaçante ! Ok !?

Pars pas ! J'ai prévu un petit jeu. Je vous pose une question à la fin de chaque chapitre avec un nombre de point allant d points sur la fic et se que vous pouvez imaginer de la suite.

Je répertorie tous les points et à la fin de la fic, celui qui en a le plus gagne un OS avec le pairing et le thème de son choix. Vous avez deux chapitres pour répondre (donc j'arrête de comptabiliser à la sortie du chapitre 2). Et je ne donne pas la réponse ^^ ! Même à ceux qui ont trouvé.

Antoine va finir avec Alice à long terme.

Oui ou non ?

Question à 1 point. (oui, c'est très très la difficulté ^^, ne vous pressez pas, il y a un indice important dans le prochain chapitre)

Dernière précision ! On ne revient pas en arrière ! On donne une seule réponse.


	2. Alice

Hey ! Premier chapitre, on rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet…

Disclamer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut ainsi que tout les autres qui ne sont pas encore mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas (encore, bientôt je l'espère…). Je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange un desdites personnes.

Aé'.

Chapitre 1

Antoine marchait tranquillement auprès d'Alice le long d'un petit chemin qui tournoyait entre les bosquets. La jeune fille s'arrêtait régulièrement pour cueillir des herbes. Elle s'intéressait énormément à la botanique et l'herboriste du village pensait la prendre comme apprentie.

 **« Regarde ! C'est de l'arnica. »**

Dit-elle en lui pointant sous le nez une fleure jaune et charnue. Alice était adorable mais pouvait vite se laisser aller et son tempérament un peu trop vif pour le brun pouvait rapidement prendre le dessus. Et ledit tempérament commençait à agasser Antoine, déjà très tolérant, lui qui rêvait d'un instant de calme.

 **« Alice, calme toi s'il te plais… »**

Soupira le jeune homme ce qui eu pour effet de contrôler la frénésie de la jolie blonde qui s'excusa. Un silence serein s'installa entre eux. Le brun écoutait leurs pas faire crisser les feuilles mortes et la respiration lente de l'adolescente.

Sur le moment, il eu envie de tout lui dire. De tout déballer. Lui dire à quel point il était fou d'elle, lui dire qu'il la désirait, qu'il la voulait, qu'il crevait d'envie de lui dire ''Je t'aime'' et de lui susurrer des mots loin d'êtres sages au creux de l'oreille. Ils feraient l'amour dans l'herbe, corps et âmes liées et ils s'endormiraient l'un contre l'autre, tout sourire. Un frisson le parcouru.

 **« -Tu as froid ? Tu tremble…**

 **-Non, euh… je… C'est rien, la fatigue, je dors pas beaucoup en ce moment… »**

Son mensonge ne tenait pas la route, il le savait mais Alice s'en contenta. La jeune fille prit la main de son compagnon de route et courut avec lui hors du chemin jusqu'à une petite mare aux eaux claires bordée de joncs et d'iris. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle lâcha sa main à regret.

 **« C'est mon jardin secret, je t'y ouvre les portes. »**

Antoine ne releva même pas le double sens. L'endroit était paisible, une atmosphère tranquille envahissait les lieux. Sur les bordures de la mare, quelques arbres venaient se coucher sur l'onde que le vent faisait trembler. L'eau, cristalline, se voyait à peine et était presque entièrement recouverte d'un voile coloré de feuilles juste tombées. La pente pour y parvenir était douce, et il courait à terre des pieds de glycine non fleuris qui venait s'enrouler dans les branches des arbres et se rejoignaient à la cime, créant un toit naturel. Quand le brun s'approcha de l'eau, une volée de grenouille sortie de la verdure pour plonger sous les couleurs ocre des feuilles de la mare, faisant sursauter celui-ci.

Il resta figé, observant la nature autour de lui, sentant à peine la main menue de la jeune fille se glisser contre sa paume. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, la voyant rougir et plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, happa ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser tendre. Ils avaient fermé les yeux et un vent léger les fit frissonner. Quand leurs bouches se quittèrent, ils se sourirent mutuellement, lisant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre les trois mots tant espérés.

En repartant, collés l'un à l'autres et leurs corps encore bouillants, Antoine se sentait libre et heureux. Il marchaient le long du chemin en silence et appréciaient ensemble leur calme commun. Mais la réalité rattrapa Alice qui, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au soleil qui indiquait dans les quatre heures de l'après-midi, se décolla de son amant.

 **« -Je dois y aller. L'herboriste m'a dit de l'accompagner chercher des plantes. Je suis désolée Antoine…**

 **-C'est pas grave Alice, cours ! Ton destin t'appelle !** Ils sourient.

 **\- Et Antoine ?**

 **\- Ouais…?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi. »**

Antoine sourit en la regardant partir. Ses cheveux bouclés volaient dans son dos et lui donnait une allure de fée. Il rajouterait deux ailes sur la figurine.

Une fois la blonde partie, le jeune homme s'aventura hors du sentier. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures à tuer. Il marcha entre les fourrés et veillait à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il écoutait avec attention le chant des oiseaux, s'amusant à les reconnaître et laissait courir ses doigts le long des troncs sinueux des arbres.

Il entendit plus loin les eaux furieuses d'une cascade et s'y approcha. À quelques mètres de l'onde, il s'arrêta, voyant au creux des flots, une frêle silhouette. Il se cacha silencieusement derrière un fourré, observant.

Près de la cascade, dans l'eau, un jeune homme d'environ son âge que n'avait jamais vu Antoine se tenait là. Plutôt petit, les cheveux bruns courts. Quand il se retourna, le jeune homme crut être happé par ses yeux et envoyé bien au-delà des nuages, dans le ciel gorgé d'étoiles. Car ça ne pouvait être qu'un bout de ciel dans ces doux yeux. Deux orbes gris-bleues où brillait une étincelle de malice. La belle créature était nue, enfoncée dans l'onde jusqu'à la taille et l'eau malicieuse venait s'écraser en petites vagues sur ses hanches.

Ce n'est que quelques longues secondes plus tard qu'Antoine remarqua qu'il était entouré de nymphes. Mais cette fois, leurs jolies courbes n'intéressaient pas le brun qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme aux ciels étincelants. Quand la douce créature rit, tout sembla trembler chez Antoine. Ses membres, son cœur, sa peau vibrait à l'unisson lui donnant la chair de poule.

Antoine avait toujours eu un faible pour les corps masculins et féminins. Quand il était tombé raide amoureux d'un garçon de son âge alors qu'il avait sept ans, sa mère avait paniquée. Elle lui avait donné des décoctions au goût infecte pour lui enlever ce qu'elle appelait un vice. Mais c'est finalement le temps qui lui avait sorti le petit garçon de l'esprit et l'avait ainsi guérit, toujours selon sa mère. Cependant, il avait gardé cette envie des corps de ses homologues mais s'était gardé de la dire à sa génitrice.

Voulant se rapprocher, un bruit sourd se fit entendre émanant de son pied gauche où reposait une brindille maintenant scindée en deux. Les nymphes et le jeune homme plongèrent dans les eaux, se dérobant de la vue du jeune homme, déçu.

En rentrant chez lui, Antoine fut pris d'une étincelle de compréhension. Le beau jeune homme épié plus tôt, entouré de nymphes… C'était le fils de la reine.

Chez les nymphes et par corrélation les humains, subsistait une tradition visant à faire perdurer l'union involontaire des deux espèces ainsi que maintenir la lignée des nymphes, protectrices des courants, rivières et fleuves. Et pour cela, il fallait passer par l'intermédiaire des Grands Feux.

Drôle de tradition non ? Qui est ce jeune homme (je sais pas encore quel nom lui donner… (*JE PLAISANTE*)) ?

Bon, question du jour : Décrivez moi la tradition en quelques phrases.

Question à 5 point ! Si vous êtes proches de la réponse sans pour autant que se soit juste ou que votre réponse est originale, recherchée et bien trouvée mais que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, vous avez un bonus de 3 points. Parce que oui, j'ai conscience que cette question est plus complexe que la précédente.

Je répertorie tous les points et à la fin de la fic, celui qui en a le plus gagne un OS avec le pairing et le thème de son choix. Vous avez deux chapitres pour répondre (donc j'arrête de comptabiliser à la sortie du chapitre 3) et je ne donne pas la réponse ^^ ! Même à ceux qui ont trouvé.

Dernière précision ! On ne revient pas en arrière ! On donne une seule réponse.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en plus de (éventuellement) répondre à la question ^^.


	3. Escapade

Chapitre 2, notre cher Antoine hésite, mais pas que… Oui, je n'ai aucune inspiration pour la préface donc je m'arrête là.

Disclamer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut ainsi que tout les autres qui ne sont pas encore mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas (encore, bientôt je l'espère…). Je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange un desdites personnes.

Aé'.

Chapitre 2

Antoine se retournait dans son lit. Il était tôt, six heures du matin tout au plus. Pourtant il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus profonds avait hanté sa nuit, tel un fantôme. Il en devenait fou. Il s'était réveillé une première fois alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, le souvenir de la belle créature qui s'incrustait dans ses rêves imprimé sur ses paupières. Il faisait tout pour les garder ouvertes et empêcher l'image de la peau laiteuse du beau brun de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Ce rêve semblait trop réel. Il n'était pourtant pas à son coup d'essai en matière de songes où les corps brulants se déchaînaient. Mais il était en couple avec Alice. Et la jeune fille le comblait totalement.

Pourtant le jeune homme revenait et ce pour la troisième nuit depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu. Et il n'était pas forcément question de rêves et désirs charnels.

Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à sa commode où se dressait fièrement la petite statuette d'Alice qu'il avait finit par réaliser. Il se força à se rappeler lentement de chacun de ses traits fins et de chaque cheveu d'or qui pendait sur ses frêles épaules. Il ferma les yeux, espérant rester sur cette image et suivit le fil de ses pensées.

 **« Elle est magnifique. Et intelligente. Parfaite. Elle est faite pour moi je crois… Elle est petite et fragile. Décidément il semblerait que j'ai un faible pour les personnes frêles… Comme lui. Il avait les épaules et la taille fine et… Non non non non non. Pense à Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice… Malice, caprice. C'est tout elle. Vive. Très vive. Trop vive. Lui avait l'air calme et réfléchis. Je me demande comment il est… Colérique ? Intelligent ? Romanti… Stop Antoine. Stop. Sort le de ta tête. Tu vas pas le revoir. Lève toi, va marcher, te vider l'esprit… Oui, je vais faire ça. »**

Antoine se leva donc lentement et s'habilla d'une fine tunique en lin brune ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc également de lin. Le tissu rêche se frotta à sa peau et réveilla ses sens. Il finit de se préparer et sortit à la faveur de la lune. Le froid lui mordit le cou et les mollets mais le laissa rapidement indifférent. La voute céleste et l'astre lunaire éclairait la place et faisait briller l'eau claire de la fontaine, jouant avec elle. Le brun s'avança et se regarda dans l'onde. Il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux fous semblaient plus désordonnés que jamais. Ses yeux bruns terre cherchait à capter le peu de lumière présente et se posèrent finalement sur le jardin des Breut. Il avait peu mangé hier soir et son ventre le lui rappela.

Il contourna la clôture et prit quelques pommes à même l'arbre. Une lumière s'alluma dans la maison et la voix puissante du doyen du village, Alexis Breut se fit entendre.

 **« Voleur ! Sort de chez moi ! T'es qui ?! Attends que je t'attrape ! »**

Antoine fuit en entendant la voix du vieil homme et la porte de la cahute s'ouvrir au profit d'une silhouette armée d'une fourche. Le jeune homme courut et se réfugia dans la pénombre des arbres, les trois pommes volées dans la main gauche. Ses pas l'enfoncèrent dans les bois et le portèrent jusqu'au petit jardin d'Alice.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit et ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps semi vêtu adossé à un arbre, complétement décontracté et serein, les yeux clos. Un beau jeune homme dormait, ses courts cheveux bruns balayés par le vent. Ses jambes fines étaient croisées et des herbes hautes chatouillaient le creux de ses reins. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de soie, son torse était dénudé et une mince ligne pileuse descendait jusqu'à son nombril. Antoine se figea, observant le corps masculin. La respiration lente du petit brun faisait se soulever à un rythme régulier sa poitrine et le haut de son ventre. Il frissonna et voulant se retourner, chuta de l'arbre où reposait son dos. Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant et se repositionna, son corps frêle arqué entre deux touffes d'herbes imposantes.

Le chevelu s'approcha à pas lents et s'arrêta alors proche du petit corps. Il sentait sa respiration se heurter contre ses chevilles nues ce qui le fit frissonner. Il s'agenouilla et détailla le visage qui lui faisait face. Très fin, au menton peu marqué. Une barbe de trois jours le vieillissait quelque peu mais ne le rendant pas plus âgé qu'il ne semblait l'être. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur et manqué au vu des cernes bleutés sous ses yeux. Yeux qu'il devinait magnifiques et d'un bleu clair pur oscillant vers le gris argent. Il se souvient de cette étincelle de malice qu'il avait vu briller trois jours auparavant dans ces orbes. Cependant, sans la compagnie des nymphes, il semblait plus renfermé et soucieux.

Le jeune et faible bougea légèrement et ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement.

 **« Que…? »**

Il se leva subitement et recula, dos contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il avait dormis précédemment. Il semblait alors totalement réveillé et d'autant plus chétif et craintif ce qui fit définitivement fondre le plus grand. Il s'approcha de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé, les mains devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il lui tendit une pomme. Cela ne calma pas le brun qui se mit à légèrement trembler, ses beaux yeux azurs reflétant sa peur et scrutant craintivement l'autre, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

 **« Tu es un humain. Les nymphes m'ont dit de ne pas vous faire confiance et de ne pas vous approcher. Vous êtes vicieux, manipulateurs et pervers… »**

Antoine fut surpris de ce portrait très négatif et bien peu élogieux. Il ne voyait pas son espèce d'une telle manière.

 **« Non, nous sommes cultivateurs, botanistes, pêcheurs, verrier pour ma part. On aime le caractère d'une personne autant que son corps et l'on respecte notre terre et Mère Nature. »**

À cette appellation, le plus petit se décrispa et regarda l'autre, un peu perdu.

Suite dans un prochain chapitre… Ne vous plaignez pas, j'aurais pu couper plus tôt ^^.

Question à 1 point : Le prénom du brun aux yeux bleus ?

Je répertorie tous les points et à la fin de la fic, celui qui en a le plus gagne un OS avec le pairing et le thème de son choix. Vous avez deux chapitres pour répondre (donc j'arrête de comptabiliser à la sortie du chapitre 4) et je ne donne pas la réponse ^^ ! Même à ceux qui ont trouvé.

Dernière précision ! On ne revient pas en arrière ! On donne une seule réponse.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en plus de (éventuellement) répondre à la question ^^.


	4. Tradition

Hey ! Nouveau perso ! Bon, il est très vif et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je m'éclate à l'écrire ^^. ET IL EST 4H34 ! (vous comprendrez en bas, une fois le chapitre lut ^^)

Disclamer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut ainsi que tout les autres qui ne sont pas encore mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas (encore, bientôt je l'espère…). Je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange un desdites personnes.

Aé'.

Chapitre 3

 **« - Je te crois pas… Tu me manipule pour me faire du mal…**

 **\- Non, je te veux aucun mal. Je me doute de qui tu es… Je suis Antoine. Et toi ? »**

Mais la bouche du plus petit resta scellée. Il le détaillait, ses yeux partant de ses cheveux abondants jusqu'à ses hanches. Antoine ne sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé mais ne broncha pas.

Soudain, une petite voix hurlante mais mélodieuse se fit entendre, sortant du creux d'un vieux tronc de chêne qui paraissait mangé par le temps et les insectes.

 **« FREEDOM ! »**

Antoine sursauta violemment quand un être singulier d'une quinzaine de centimètre s'assis sur l'épaule du petit brun.

 **« - Va falloir rentrer, ta mère va se poser des questions… Wow ! C'est qui lui !?**

 **\- Yéyé, tait toi… Je sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance… C'est un humain…**

 **\- T'es pas sensé avoir été élevé dans la crainte des humains toi ?...**

 **\- Si… Mais lui… Il a quelque chose… Je sais pas… C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi…**

 **\- Tu me préviens quand vous concluez ?... »**

Antoine et le brun virèrent au rouge coquelicot. Le plus petit semblait avoir baissé sa garde. Le chevelu en profita pour détailler le petit être. C'était une fée. Avec de fines ailes noires et un petit chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouges ouverte sur son torse où l'on distinguait une sorte de dessin en noir peint sur sa peau. Sur son avant-bras, un autre dessin. Il portait un pantalon bleu et tenait dans une main un ballon rouge aussi grand que lui. Sa chevelure noire était presque aussi abondante que celle d'Antoine et il avait une épaisse barbe noire qui ne le rendait pas pour autant hostile. Juste… Charmant fut le mot qui lui vain à l'esprit.

 **« - C'est… Une fée ? Une fée homme ?**

 **\- Alors… Comment t'expliquer… Anatomiquement oui, mais sinon je suis plutôt agenre. Pour faire simple, c'est…**

 **\- Yéyé s'il te plais, tais toi…**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Mais sinon oui, il a des fées hommes et femmes. »**

Antoine resta béat d'admiration. Dans sa tête, une quantité astronomique de vases à l'image du petit charmant. La fée repartit rapidement, non sans leur laisser un sous-entendu bien placé et l'on l'entendit chanter encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

Quand l'être fut partit, la tension sembla remonter d'un cran. Le plus petit se méfiait toujours mais semblait ne plus avoir peur de lui, il était curieux et la flamme de malice était revenue.

Le cœur d'Antoine battait la chamade, voulant presque sortir de sa poitrine, frappant au fer rouge sa cage thoracique, rendant sa respiration saccadée. Le jeune homme lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. **« Il est mignon. »** Fut la seule pensée cohérente lui venant à l'esprit. Le beau brun en face de lui semblait tout aussi troublé.

Lentement, le jeune humain aux cheveux fous se baissa et glissa ses doigts dans sa nuque, l'autre main le prenant par les hanches. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent. Le baiser fut doux puis langoureux, leurs langues se confondant, électrisant les deux jeunes.

Antoine perdit pied, c'était totalement différent d'avec Alice. Moins confus et moins brutal, plus doux. Plus amoureux.

C'était ça. Tout ce qui lui manquait avec elle. Il était charmé. Pas amoureux. Et puis la blonde lui sortit de la tête et il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, rapprochant un peu plus leurs visages, fermant ses yeux et se laissant entrainer dans le ballet de leurs langues. Cet état d'extase dura de longues secondes et ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre.

Et sa douce créature fuit.

Antoine resta figé. Il était parti en détalant sans un regard en arrière, le laissant seul. Il le regarda partir, sans pouvoir esquisser un geste.

 **« - Les nymphes commencent à se réveiller, il va falloir y… Il est où !?**

 **\- Partit…**

 **\- Où ? Pourquoi ? Tu lui as fait quoi ?! »**

Yéyé volait à hauteur du visage du jeune homme et se voulait menaçant. Mais on lisait une réelle panique dans son regard et le tout était plutôt attendrissant mais Antoine n'esquissa même pas un sourire.

 **« - On s'est embrassés. Et il est partit. »**

Antoine se sentait très mal, sa voix oscillait et il était au bord des larmes, épuisé par son manque de sommeil, sa course folle après le vol des pommes et ses émotions contraires.

 **« Je vois… Laisse moi t'expliquer un truc… Ce jeune homme est le fils de la reine des nymphes. Comme le veux la tradition, il doit choisir une épouse parmi celles-ci et engendrer un fils qui sera dans son cas actuel dans quelques années. Les autres nymphes, celles qu'il n'a pas choisi participeront au Grands Feux avec les tiens et enfanterons des filles qui seront les nymphes parmi lesquelles le fils du jeune homme que tu viens d'embrasser devra à son tour choisir sa femme. Mais tu connais cette tradition. Toujours est-il qu'il a un destin tout tracé et que le coup de foudre qui vient de vous frapper est pas la meilleure chose qu'il soit. De plus que chez les nymphes, les humains sont très mal vus. Et que chez vos deux peuples, aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soit… C'est très, très, très mal vu. Et je dois avouer que pour le coup, vous êtes très cons. Se limiter ainsi, c'est assez affligeant. Il vaut mieux être libre d'aimer non ? Et de coucher avec qui on veux. Feedom oui ou non ? Je prône la pansexualité chez tous les êtres, par exemple chez les fées… »**

Antoine fondit en larmes, secoué de violents tremblements. Yéyé se tut et se posa sur son épaule avant de reprendre calmement.

 **« Wow… T'inquiète pas… Je vais vous arranger un rencard… Voyez-vous une dernière fois, au moins pour éclaircir la chose… Demain, même heure, même endroit. Ok ? »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Écrit à 4h26 du matin… J'ai un peu les yeux qui piquent… Ha ! 4h27 !

Question… Pour le coup j'ai pas vraiment d'idée… Ha si ! Je compte ajouter Foxie. De quel espèce sera t-elle ?

Une fée, une humaine, une nymphe…? Un des trois.

Question sur 2 point.

Je répertorie tous les points et à la fin de la fic, celui qui en a le plus gagne un OS avec le pairing et le thème de son choix. Vous avez deux chapitres pour répondre (donc j'arrête de comptabiliser à la sortie du chapitre 4) et je ne donne pas la réponse ^^ ! Même à ceux qui ont trouvé.

Dernière précision ! On ne revient pas en arrière ! On donne une seule réponse.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en plus de (éventuellement) répondre à la question ^^.

Et je vais me coucher… Et il est 4h30… Et il faut que j'écrive une petite intro…


	5. Chanson

Oui, je sais je suis en retard tel un certain lapin blanc. Je suis vraiment désolée mais l'inspiration a eu la délicatesse de me dire d'aller me faire foutre. Pour me faire pardonner… Une question bonus ultra simple et tous ceux qui me donnent la réponse ont le droit à un OS.

Les deux noms du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, et à en bas )

Disclamer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Alexis, Jérémy et David Breut ainsi que tout les autres qui ne sont pas encore mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas (encore, bientôt je l'espère…). Je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange un desdites personnes.

Aé'.

Chapitre 4

Antoine était retourné chez lui se coucher, les yeux encore rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Les larmes avaient beau couler, elles ne semblaient pouvoir jamais laver ses opales brunes. Chaque seconde de la demie heure passée restait gravées dans ses paupières. Il revoyait chaque instant, oubliant ses gestes au profit de la douce créature sans nom. Mais pour Antoine, un prénom était obsolète. L'identité du petit brun ne semblait se définir par une appellation mais paraissait passer par ses yeux. Il y lisait encore toute la douceur de leur moment volé et y ressentait un besoin de vivre et d'aimer presque trop intense. Il revit avec un frisson les lèvres quémandeuses s'approcher des siennes pour les effleurer et les capturer, et ceux en même temps que son cœur trop fragile face à ce jeune homme.

Une nouvelle perle salé roula le long de son nez, trop vite suivit par une multitude d'autres, si nombreuses. Un râle de douleur sortit de sa gorge. Il prit son coussin et le mordit à pleines dents.

Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient deux hommes –et en dépit de ce que pouvait dire Yéyé, cela avait de l'importance aux yeux d'Antoine influencé par sa mère et son peuple- et le beau brun était promis à une nymphe qu'il avait lui-même choisit.

Les Grands Feux approchaient et un mois les séparaient de la fête. Ce qui était il y a peu un honneur pour le jeune homme d'y assister devenait un calvaire.

Antoine stoppa le fil de ses pensées trop abondantes. Le tissu du coussin était trempé et déchiré là où ses canines avaient transpercé le lin.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre il pensa à Alice. Il allait devoir quitter la jolie blonde, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard ni apprécier le goût de ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé la garder comme amie, très bonne amie.

Elle allait le haïr, à raison. Le traiter de profiteur, lui rappeler l'union de leurs corps, creusant encore plus les fossés de larmes sous les yeux du grand brun.

Il se leva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes, pris la statuette de l'adolescente au chat et la fracassa au sol à grand bruit et bris de verre. Un se planta dans son doigt, ne lui faisant même pas esquisser une grimace de douleur. Une goute de rouge perla, suivit la courbe du fin bout de verre, élancé comme le corps d'une femme mais si robuste tel celui de sa douce créature. La larme ocre roula sur son ongle, laissant une trace opaque et tomba à terre sur le visage encore intacte de la statuette, juste sous l'œil.

Le visage légèrement rond de sa mère inquiète apparut en haut des escaliers. Ses courts cheveux bruns bouclés encadrait son visages aux yeux couleur bois. **« J'ai voulu me lever et je l'ai faite tomber… »** se justifia Antoine, la voix rauque, éraillée par les larmes. La frénésie de sa mère fusa autour de lui le temps de quelques minutes. L'Alice figée fut balayée et le doigt d'Antoine bandé.

Quand elle eu finit, il se recoucha dans ses draps, les yeux et la bouche sèche. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, oubliant le lendemain de travail qui l'attendait, où le verre devrait virer au rouge avec le soleil.

Seule, la promesse de Yéyé cinglait à ses oreilles. Le revoir, au moins le temps d'un soir, pouvoir poser de nouveau ses yeux sur son corps frêle. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Mais, surtout, si ils se revoyaient, où cela la mèneraient-ils ? Une relation cachée, un oublis de l'autre forcé. Un exil ? Impossible. Sans Mathieu, les Nymphes seraient menacées. Leur équilibre serait bouleversé. Il leur faut une reine puis un prince ou l'espèce péricliterait entrainant une intoxication des eaux, tuant chaque espèce en dépendant, dont les humains.

Au diable ces traditions ! Ils trouveraient une alternative, cela pourrait même rapprocher leurs peuples. Si seulement…

 **« - Antoine putain de Daniel ! T'es sérieux ? Je suis qui moi pour toi ?... Juste un jouet ? Tu t'es amusée avec moi et tu t'es lassé ? Avant d'être amants on étaient amis non ? Moi qui te faisait confiance…**

 **\- Alice, écoute moi s'il te plais… C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. C'est plus compliqué. Oui j'étais amoureux de toi mais je me suis aperçu que les sentiments c'était quelque chose de plus complexe qu'une amourette…**

 **\- Une amourette ? T'appelle ça une amourette… Réellement ? T'es qu'un connard Antoine. Casse toi, laisse moi tranquille, je veux plus te voir. »**

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Les larmes de la jolie blonde lui avait plus de mal qu'il n'avait voulu faire transparaître.

Mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il ne pouvait plus la fréquenter. En tout cas pas de cette manière.

Il suivit ses pas à travers la forêt et ses pensées au sein de son esprit.

Belle, douce créature qu'est la tentation. Aux yeux de saphir et peau d'ambre. Belle, douce qu'est la tentation de se laisser aller, fuir aux bras d'un amant juste rencontré. Puissante, qu'est l'envie de partir loin, d'aimer en retour et de vivre de calme et de sérénité. Terrifiante qu'est l'idée d'une fuite. Impossible qu'est l'idée de s'aimer. Quelle idée de s'aimer…

Quelle idée de renier son espèce. Quelle idée d'aimer un homme. Quelle idée d'être devenu une erreur. Quelles idées de merde…

Sans y penser, Antoine se mit à fredonner, sa marche suivant le rythme des vers.

 **« Le sang ne perle pas mais le rouge en témoigne,**

 **Sur ma peau à vif, mes ongles ont laissé des traces,**

 **Répudié, cet amour qui m'empoigne,**

 **J'ai renié, mes sentiments au bagne.**

 **Sous mon crâne cadenassé, seul le neutre a sa place,**

 **Mon visage fermé, mes émotions menacent.**

 **Laissez moi hurler, mon espoir se lasse,**

 **Ais-je perdu mon humanité ?**

 **Laissez moi me fondre dans la masse… »**

Une voix au dessus de sa tête lui répondit.

 **« En avance à ce que je vois. Ça tombe bien, nous aussi. »**

Rwe ! Déjà, merci à ma Shyro qui m'a grandement motivée à écrire à force de discours opposant Ocarina of Time à mon clavier (si si, je vous assure !).

Question : Fuite ? Si non, y'a t'il eu un pourquoi de pas d'exil et lequel. Si oui, pourquoi un exil dans quelles conditions ?

Question sur 4 points !

Je répertorie tous les points et à la fin de la fic, celui qui en a le plus gagne un OS avec le pairing et le thème de son choix. Vous avez deux chapitres pour répondre (donc j'arrête de comptabiliser à la sortie du chapitre 4) et je ne donne pas la réponse ^^ ! Même à ceux qui ont trouvé.

Dernière précision ! On ne revient pas en arrière ! On donne une seule réponse.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en plus de (éventuellement) répondre à la question ^^.


End file.
